1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to aircrafts, and particularly, to an unmanned aerial vehicle, a fuselage thereof, and a method for manufacturing the fuselage.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, an unmanned aerial vehicle is capable of performing various kinds of reconnaissance and supervision tasks by mounting a visible light camera, a motion picture camera, a standard or low-light level television camera, an infrared scanner, and radar on a housing thereof, therefore, the unmanned aerial vehicle is applicable in fields including security, reconnaissance, and forest fire prevention. However, the unmanned aerial vehicle has following drawbacks: the housing generally includes a front housing and a rear housing which are secured together by a large number of screws, which greatly increases the weight of the unmanned aerial vehicle and affects the flying performance of the unmanned aerial vehicle;
moreover, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the housings, making the maintenance and replacement of the component inside the housing troublesome; in addition, signal shielding between two modules inside the housing is weak and interference is generally produced between the modules, which affects the quality of the signal transmission of each module and may even affects the flying safety of the unmanned aerial vehicle; furthermore, the arrangement of the modules inside the housing is unreasonable, preventing the space of the housing from being utilized reasonably.